


Noticed

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Pre-Canon, Stolen Moments, Surveillance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10088102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Cassian's surveillance job becomes tricky when his target sees and wants him. A brief moment from earlier in his time in the Rebellion.Written forPorn Battle Prompt Stack 2and the prompt: Rogue One, Cassian Andor/OMC(s), surveillance, Rebellion, sacrifice, uncomfortable.





	

Cassian could feel a gaze on him and scratched the back of his head to keep his hands away from the vibraknife hidden in his jacket. A stormtrooper patrol was passing by and he was near enough to the window that he would be visible. It wasn’t the seat he wanted to be in but had the best eye line on his target. This was only a simple surveillance mission, his mark was a bureaucrat with the paleness of someone who spent their life in office mazes and he was a way into codes to open doors. His caf was cold as the bureaucrat sipped his way through mugs and mugs of tea but this was the kind of cafe where as long as they paid up, no one cared and he’d watched in worse places though his left foot kept falling asleep. Finally the bureaucrat stood up and dropped a few credits before heading towards him and the door. Cassian yawned and drank a gulp of his caf to hide his face and track where his target went. It wasn’t hard to shadow him, Elian was his name and he was a career data worker.

The next night was just the same, same cafe, same drink and after that back to a tiny apartment on the edge of the respectable levels of Coruscant. It was possibly the most boring assignment that the Rebellion had ever given him, at least the times when he had to clean weapons or cook, he was doing something. Even other surveillances weren’t this bad, he’d followed troopers, officers who had set routines but they led him to something. All this man was going to lead him to was a stomachache from drinking bad caf. He knew all the reasons why this surveillance would help, possible access to future plans of the Empire, because it all came through the processing office and this man could be a way in. 

The air shifted, someone was near him and he glanced up to find his target looking at him with intense gold eyes. Cassian took a swallow of his caf to get his face in order, he let his thoughts carry him away, this was why he wasn’t trusted with more.

“Their tea’s better than their caf,” His target’s smile was kind of sweet and awkward, Cassian tried to remember the last time someone smiled at him that way.

“But will it keep me up?” He was already tired so it was easy enough to sound more so, he didn’t want to seem suspicious. 

“What do you need to be up for? Or is it someone?” The target, Elian sat down next to him and Cassian’s hand tightened on his mug as he forced himself to relax as plans of how to not compromise his mission, though maybe some nervousness would help, “I like to be alert, never know who you’ll meet.”

Elian’s voice was soft and full of compassion, this wasn’t what was meant to happen and he noticed how Elian shifted as if unsure where to sit, “I remember that feeling when I first moved here, every person could have a blaster, a vibraknife and all they’d want was to take me down. Now I know that’s not true, not with the trooper patrols and the Emperor’s surveillance. We’re safe.” 

Right on cue, there was the clomp of stormtrooper boots beginning their patrol around the level, they were punctual as always. He hated the heaviness of those boots, perfect for holding someone down and stomping anyone in the mud. Cassian met Elian’s eyes and saw trust and desire, desire needed safety and space. “I’ll get used to it. I guess I’m not comfortable with lots of eyes on me.” 

It was always better to blend in, get the job done and get out. Elian stood up and nodded out the door, “I’ll show you why I like this cafe.” 

“Why you like it is out there?” This mission wasn’t going to work out, he’d have to tell his cell leader to assign someone else, but he got up and as Elian walked out the door went with him. 

A cleaning droid beeped at them as Elian turned the corner into a slightly darker place between the cafe and the building next door, “Here, free from eyes for a moment.” 

A quiet zone, that was good to know and he found himself looking slightly up at Elian’s gold eyes before Elian kissed him. Cassian froze, gripping Elian’s tunic before he relaxed into the spicy taste of his mouth, he’d have to find the name of that tea. The kiss grew complicated and hot, he tried to not think about the patrol as Elian tilted him closer with a hand in his hair. Boots clunked and he drew back as Elian watched him, the gold in his eyes split with the black of his iris, his lips soft and red, “I don’t care who you are, I wanted to kiss you since I saw you.” 

As Cassian found his breath, he counted out the patrol’s timing, “It was a good kiss. Don’t remember me, don’t let yourself be seen.” 

Then he allowed himself one more kiss and felt Elian grip his jacket and gasp with pleasure, he moved into an opening in the crowd and was gone. He wasn’t ready for this kind of mission, not when he could be seen and wanted, raids were simpler.


End file.
